Conventionally, a semiconductor package having a semiconductor device such as an IC chip or the like mounted on a lead frame is known as being usable for an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a smartphone or the like. Such a semiconductor package generally has a structure in which a semiconductor device such as an IC chip or the like is bonded on a lead frame with an adhesive layer and the semiconductor device is covered with a sealing member (formed of a sealing resin material) to be protected.
Recently, a QFN-type semiconductor package (Quad Flat Non-lead Package) having a connection terminal provided on four side surfaces and a bottom surface thereof has been developed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-189410).